Ikaros vs Jason
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: Tomoki was enjoying a peaceful day until Jason suddenly came after him and tried to kill him. His friends come to the rescue, but what can Sohara and Sugata do against an undead foe. Ikaros and Nymph might have a chacne, though.


**Ikaros vs. Jason (One-shot)**

**I own neither Sora no Otoshimono or Friday the 13th**

_**My name is Tomoki Sakurai. I'm your average student who loves peace and quiet… but, I'm surrounded by… a girl with murderous karate chops, a weirdo that flies through the sky, and ever since an alien called Angeloid named Ikaros came, my life of peace and quiet, came to a grinding halt. Here's a story that was the almost the most horrifying day of my life.**_

**Tomoki was on his way home, oddly enough, by himself. Ikaros was hanging with Sohara for today, so he got to go home alone. **

**"Ahh~ this feels nice." He thought, with his usual happy smile, while in his normal form, "Walking home alone in a quiet afternoon; finally, an actual peaceful and quiet time smiles down upon this worthless soul." Tomoki happily thought, until he had the feeling that someone or something was following, due to hearing footsteps.**

**He thought it was Ikaros or Sohara, or anyone else he knew, and turned around, but what he saw, was nothing like his friends at all. **

**It was a tall man wearing a hockey masked. He wore old and tattered clothing. He gave off the intent to kill aura, due to having a machete in one hand. **

**Tomoki stood in his ground for moment, in his chibi form. He still smiled and looked calm, but his body was humorously shaking uncontrollably. He then comically sprinted for his life, running home and screaming. The masked man chased after him, readying him weapon, clearly intending to kill Tomoki. **

**"What the hell? Who is this masked weirdo?" Tomoki asked himself. The man was close enough to slash Tomoki in the back, but without looking, Tomoki dodged most of his attacks. Some slashes cleave the butt of his pants and revealed his white underwear, and even took of his school skirt. **

**"Why is he chasing me with a machete?" Tomoki asked, "Does he intend to kill me?" **

**Yes Tomoki, he intends to KILL you. So you'd better keep running, or else your dead. **

**Tomoki ran faster than he could, it seemed he got away, but the masked man throw his machete straight at Tomoki, but missed and shaved the top of his head, and landed several feet away from the still running and still alive Tomoki. **

**That's got to be a lot of hair missing. **

**Sometime later, Tomoki, with his hair back to normal, was almost naked, and he was cornered the woods, nowhere near Sugata's location by the way. Tomoki was pinned to the wall; extremely frighten of his masked yet to be murder. **

**The masked man slowly talked over to Tomoki, and ready's his machete for the kill. Tomoki's shuts his eyes, waiting for death, but the masked man felt a certain murderous karate chop hit his neck and comically went flying into a tree and was knocked. Sohara had come to Tomoki's rescue. She saw what was going on sometime earlier and decided to help Tomoki. **

**"Tomo-chan, are you alright?" she asked her childhood friend. **

**He was almost killed again, what do you think? **

**"Sohara~! I was so frighten!" Tomoki cried and childish jumped into Sohara's breasts. **

**"T-To-Tomo-chan?" Sohara stammered. She thought Tomoki was actually scared, but his frightened stated ended, and saw a chance to get squeezed between his childhood friends beautiful big breasts. **

**He giggled in his mind, "Way to play, Tomoki! Using this scaredy cat gig was a perfect chance to feel up this perfectly big chest of Sohara's!" he thought, until he got a karate chop in the head. He feel seemingly knocked out. **

**"Geez, Tomo-chan, you pervert!" Sohara said, but something flew in front of her breasts at lightning speed, causing them to bounce slightly. She looked at the tree the object hit, and it turned out to be that machete the masked man was carrying. Then, she looked at the same tree, and saw that man gone. She turned back, only to be lift up by the caller of her shirt. **

**Tomoki finally woke up, and saw what's going on. The masked man held Sohara by the caller. **

**"Sohara!" Tomoki shouts. **

**"To… Tomo-chan…!" Sohara muttered. **

**"Damn! Is this guy after Sohara, too?" Tomoki asked himself, "I've got to do something! I can't let this freak do her like he tried with me!" Tomoki thought, "But, what do I do? Against a psycho this strong…" Tomoki thought was interrupted when Sohara shrieked. Clothes ripping were heard. **

**Tomoki saw Sohara on the ground. When she woke up, the masked man was seemingly reaching for her, but he stopped for some reason. Sohara looked into his eyes. They looked emotionless, but she saw an image on her chest in them. She looked down to see her breasts bare and exposed. **

**Tomoki just stood in place with a nose bleed, and thought "Even a mindless killing machine like him has some tastes…?" **

**He's actually killed a lot of people before now, and never once has be hesitated to make a grab and kill. But this time, he stared. He's never even seen a rack that huge before either. **

**Sohara quickly covered his bare breasts and gave him another karate chop, screaming "NNOOO**_**~!**_**" this time, his mask flew off, and went straight into the air. **

**His face have been revealed; his skin was ratting, despite being somewhat disfigured. No wonder he wears that masked. Sohara dashed backwards in disgust behind Tomoki. **

**"HOLY SHIT!" Tomoki shriek, "Is he some kind of zombie?" he asks, in his chibi form. **

**"I don't know! But, I feel even more frightened then before!" Sohara cried behind Tomoki's back. **

**The **_**unmasked**_** man growled and found his mask as it landed right next to him. He picked it up, and put it back on, and then walked to his machete, and effortlessly pulled it out of the tree it hit. **

**As soon as he looked back at the two, they were still there, awaiting they're death, as the masked man raise his machete, but a hand suddenly stopped him. He looked back to see Ikaros. She was told to go home by Sohara, who assured she'd protect Tomoki when they saw him being chased by the killer, but Ikaros felt that she should save them before things went out of hand. **

**"What were you planning to do to Master and Sohara-san?" Ikaros asked, as she griped the masked man's armed wrist. Her eyes went from green to red, ready for battle.**

**The man forced his hand out of Ikaros's grip and began attack her, swing his machete at her. She dodged all the attacks, and with a final duck from the man's machete coming from the right, she flipped kicked him in the chin and he went flying into a nearby tree. **

**He quickly recovers, but only to meet Ikaros face to face, and she began relentlessly beating him until she gave him one last punch to the concealed face, and his back broke through the tree. As the tree fell, Ikaros caught it and throw it to the side. The man felt dizzy and tried getting back up. **

**He stumbled some, but he pulled himself together, and readied his blade. He fought some tough opponents before, but his girl's punches actually hurt much worse than others. He charged getting ready to stab her, but Ikaros caught it, and ripped his arm off.**

**There wasn't any blood coming out though. He felt some pain, but it seeming to hurt on the outside. Ikaros gave him a hand through to stomach. Tomoki and Sohara shrieked in terror. Seems Ikaros realized something after that.**

**"Ah! Master ordered me never to kill anyone." Ikaros said. The masked man grabbed Ikaros's neck with his remaining arm.**

**"It's fine this one time! Just hurry and kill him before he kills us all!" Tomoki order in chibi, and a anger symbol.**

**"Yes, Master." Ikaros said and lifted the man while her fist was still in his stomach, and threw him into a smaller tree with a single branch, and hits it. The branch went through his chest and struggled to get loose and eventually died.**

**

* * *

**

Later, at the river, where Sugata lived, Tomoki, Sohara, and Ikaros explained there situation to their senpai. Tomoki and Sohara covered themselves with some of Sugata's spear blankets.

**"A masked wearing killer with a machete?" he asked, "Sounds like Jason Voorhees." Sugata thought out loud. **

**"Ja~ san Boo-hi…" Sohara weakly tried to pronounce, but he English grades were too terrible. **

**"Jason Voorhees." Sugata pronounced perfectly. **

**"So, who is this mask wearing zombie, anyway?" Tomoki asked. **

**"Well, they say that Jason is a mass murderer in the United States." said Sutaga. **

**"Of course he's a murderer! He tried to kill us today!" Tomoki well, with humorous tears washing down his face. **

**"He wasn't always the way he was. They say as a little boy, he nearly drowned in a place called Camp Crystal Lake. He wasn't a good swimmer, so he'd obviously drown. His loving and overprotective mother, who was the chief at the camp and was working at the time, went crazy and killed all the camp consolers." Sutaga explained.**

**"That's so cruel!" Sohara said. She was actually feeling sorry him? **

**"Seems the consolers were the cruel ones; they were off partying and having sex while Jason went to his death in the lake. After Mrs. Voorhees murdering everyone there, the camp was closed for some time, but was reopened, and she began stocking and killing those who were in the camp or near the lake." **

**"So… what happened after that?" Tomoki asked, nervously. **

**"One survivor, Alice Hardy killed her by using the machete to decapitate her." **

**"Wait, you mean she cut her head…?" Tomoki asked, becoming more and more nervous. Sohara looked like she was about to cry it was so scary. Ikaros remained calm as usual, but the noticed something in bushes. **

"**You'd think I'd be over, but it wasn't. Jason saw what happened, and took revenge on his mother's killer, and began haunting the camp and the lake in her stead, living as a hermit." Sugata finally finished.**

**"Uh… senpai… how do you know all this?" Tomoki and Sohara asked at the same time. **

**"I lived in American once, so I heard stories." said Sugata. He glanced back, as he sensed a disturbance in the force, and he sees Ikaros looking at something in the bushes.**

**"Seriously, if he likes his camp so much, then why'd he come here and try to kill me?" Tomoki asked.**

**"I really don't know, but I feel really sorry for him." said Sohara.**

**"Well, I sure don't." Tomoki commented with scorn.**

**"By the way, rumor has it, that Jason is undead, which means he can die, and come back ready for more." said Sugata, instantly scaring Tomoki and Sohara. **

**Out of nowhere, a certain machete hits the ground between Tomoki and Sohara, making them instantly freeze. Jason, fully recover, missing arm and all arose from the bushes, and pushed Sugata out of the way, even though he tried to keep him from advancing forward.**

**He sets his sights on Tomoki and Sohara, his earlier prey.**

**"KYAAAH~! Help us!" Sohara cried from behind Tomoki again.**

**Jason was close to reaching the two until he felt a leg kick him in the neck and he flew to the river. Nymph finally arrived.**

**"Nymph! Am I ever so glad to see you~!" Tomoki said.**

**"I had feeling something was wrong, so I came to help." said Nymph. She looked at Jason as he rose from the ground, and sends a look of killing intent at Nymph.**

**"It's clear what's going here. He's being control by someone. It must be Synapse." Nymph suggested, "But, if he was being control by Synapse, then shouldn't be an Angeloid?" Nymph thought. Jason was coming closer, slowly.**

**"Alpha, hold him for me." Nymph said Ikaros. Ikaros agreed, and vanished to get behind Jason and put him in a bear hug. As Jason struggled to get free, Nymph walks over, and beings her hacking program. He was indeed being somehow control by Synapse. She erases the program, and rendered Jason asleep for the time being.**

**"I did it. Now they don't have any control over him." said Nymph.**

**"So, he won't come after us then?" asked Tomoki, feeling relieved.**

**"Actually, he might attack, regardless." said Sugata, walking away from his tent. Tomoki felt a chill in his spine.**

**"Ikaros, take him back to where the hell he came from and leave him there!" Tomoki quickly ordered.**

**"Back to Camp Crystal Lake?" Ikaros asked her master.**

**"Yes! Back there! NOW! And take his machete with him!" Tomoki ordered, in loud temperament.**

**"I understand, Master. I'll be back." Ikaros said, and quickly took off. ****Once she got to the lake, she gently dropped Jason and his machete near the lake, and flew back to Sorami. **

**

* * *

**

Back at Synopse, the man running the show was disappointed that Jason didn't kill Tomoki Sakurai.

**"Damn undead downer! Guess that plan was another failure." he said, and glared at the image of Tomoki and his friends celebrating their defeat of Jason Voorhees, "Tomoki Sakurai...!" he growled.**

**Meanwhile, Jason finally wakes up at nightfall. He felt stranger than before. He had no memory of what happened, although in his mind, he could see an image huge bouncing breasts, even if he's seen naked breasts quite a few times when killing sexy women. Usually, they don't matter to him at all. This is quite an alien feeling to him when he tilts his head to the left slightly.**

**Jason suddenly heard girly giggled, and then pleasurable gasping. That sound wasn't a stranger to him. This tells him that teenage has once again come to Camp Crystal Lake, to do the usual. He took his machete from the ground, and walked to the source of the sound, and gets back to doing what he does best.**

_**"chi chi chi... ha ha ha..."**_

**The story ends here.**


End file.
